


Fingertip Kisses

by pippen2112



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom Caleb Widogast, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sub Fjord (Critical Role), Teasing, inappropriate use of magic, mild spoilers for c2e99
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippen2112/pseuds/pippen2112
Summary: Caleb raps at the door to the captain's quarters, heartbeat fluttering in his throat. He swallows hard to stave off his nerves, doing his best to stop shifting foot-to-foot. He doesn't want to overstep Fjord's poorly defined boundaries, but since they've been back on the sea, Fjord has been on edge and restless, tense and tired and overworked. Caleb knows first-hand the wire Fjords tiptoes across, and if he can bring Fjord some rest, some peace, he will do everything in his power to see it through.
Relationships: Fjord/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 9
Kudos: 152





	Fingertip Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place post episode 99 and Fjord's resurrection but doesn't overtly reference the episode. 
> 
> Special thanks to ladyofrosefire and capitola for beta-reading and to the Critical#Goals and Haven servers for cheering me on to finish this fic.
> 
> If I missed any tags, please let me know.

Caleb raps at the door to the captain's quarters, heartbeat fluttering in his throat. He swallows hard to stave off his nerves, doing his best to stop shifting foot-to-foot. He doesn't want to overstep Fjord's poorly defined boundaries, but since they've been back on the sea, Fjord has been on edge and restless, tense and tired and overworked. Caleb knows first-hand the wire Fjords tiptoes across, and if he can bring Fjord some rest, some peace, he will do everything in his power to see it through.

"Come in," comes a soft response, just loud enough to be heard over the lap of waves against the hull.

With a slow, steadying breath, Caleb summons Frumpkin in his monkey form and asks the familiar to keep watch on the door, to notify him if they will be interrupted. After Frumpkin squeaks and climbs up onto the lintel, Caleb nods, opens the door, and steps inside.

Fjord stands hunched over the captain's desk, maps and charts laid out as he plots their course. Without the eyes of the crew on him, he looks visibly deflated. His shoulders slump. His hair hangs in his face. His hands clench against the table, and his brow is knitted in concentration. Only after Caleb pulls the door shut behind him does Fjord glance up, strain weighing on his eyes, a look that is becoming more and more frequent these days. "Is everything all right?" Fjord asks, pushing up to his full height, one hand pre-emptively rising in a familiar motion to summon the Star Razor.

"Ja, everything is fine," he says quickly to assuage Fjord's worry. "It is a quiet night, and the crew has everything in order." Crossing the room, he stops beside Fjord and lays a gentle hand on his forearm. "You should get some rest."

Fjord sighs, patting Caleb's hand in turn. "I will, just as soon as I finish looking over these charts." He leans into Caleb's space, the tensions slowly bleeding from his posture.

"The charts will still be there in the morning. And by your own admission, Orly is a more than capable navigator."

Fjord glances down at the table, hands tensing as he frowns. "Can't have us running aground and running late for Traveler-Con. Jester would never forgive me."

Head angled to the side, Caleb peers up at Fjord, takes a half-step closer, and squeezes his shoulder. "Fjord, tell me what's wrong. Or what I can do to help. You need to rest."

Puffing out his cheeks, Fjord exhales. For a moment, he stays perilously still before he lets himself slump against Caleb and sighs heavily, letting some of his rigid posturing lax. He's bigger now after committing himself to the Wildmother, stronger, but Caleb is happy to help prop him up, honored even. Once Fjord has made the first step, Caleb pulls him into his arms. He combs his fingers through Fjord's hair and takes slow, measured breaths, silently willing Fjord to follow his lead. The ship sways slowly around them, but Caleb stands tall and stays quiet. It takes a minute before Fjord's arms wrap around him in turn, a faint tremor rippling through his chest. 

Caleb presses a little closer and whispers, "What do you need, Bärchen? How can I help?"

"I…" Fjord trails off, his arms tightening in Caleb's shirt. He's quiet for ten seconds before he sighs into Caleb's shoulder. "...I don't know. I know I need to rest, especially after everything that's happened. And with where we're headed. But every time I try to sleep, my thoughts start racing, and I can’t shut them up."

Holding Fjord close, Caleb hums softly and cards his fingers through Fjord's hair. He waits as Fjord's breathing slows and calms, but he can still feel the tense energy thrumming through Fjord. Eventually, Fjord sighs and presses against him, warm and needy. "Cay," he whispers.

"I can help if you'd like," Caleb offers, gingerly kneading Fjord's scalp."I can hold you until you drift to sleep." He presses his face into Fjord's neck, nibbling gently. "Or perhaps something a little more...physical to take your mind off things."

Breath hitching in his chest, Fjord twitches against him, all impulse and surprise and want. But just as soon he reacts, Fjord snaps back to himself and goes still and quiet, gnawing at the inside of his cheek to hold himself back. After a moment of silence, Fjord answers, "You don't have to."

Caleb shifts down enough to cup Fjord's cheek and coax his head far enough back to meet his gaze. "None of that. You know I would not offer if I wasn't sincere."

Gaze uncertain, Fjord closes his eyes and nuzzles into Caleb's palm, a hesitant purr rumbling through him. "If you're sure, I'd be happy for the distraction."

Chest clenching with more emotions than he cares to name, Caleb strokes his thumb along Fjord's cheekbone. Fjord turns his head to the side and kisses the pad, and Caleb's breath catches in his chest. It's a small gesture, but it leaves him feeling so full he aches with warmth. "Leave it to me."

With slow, steady motions, Caleb guides Fjord across the cabin, hands moving over Fjord's shoulders, along his chest, down his arms. His fingers trace along Fjord's collar bones, dipping along the open neck of Fjord's shirt to tease his deliciously warm skin. Fjord sucks in a ragged breath, his throat quivering.

"It’s a warm night," Caleb says, tugging at the hem of Fjord's shirt. "Can I take this off?"

Fjord nods, his face flushed and his eyes wide and dark with want. "Of course."

A smile warms in his chest, and Caleb nods in turn. He carefully pulls off Fjord’s shirt, smoothing his hands over every inch of verdant skin as it is revealed. Call him selfish, but he loves how he feels every hitched breath, every smothered moan, every slight shiver coursing through Fjord. Pressing himself flush against Fjord's chest, Caleb lightly thumbs Fjord's nipples, relishing his bitten-back cry of pleasure. His hands drift lower, cupping Fjord’s cock through his trousers. Fjord bucks into him, cheeks flushed and lip caught between his teeth. 

“Fuck, Cay,” he whimpers.

With a gentle squeeze, Caleb kneads his length. “You want me here?”

Fjord nods almost frantically. “Touch me, please.”

Caleb bites the inside of his cheek to stop his smirk. “I am touching you.”

Whining, Fjord buckles forward over him, his face buried in Caleb’s neck. “Don’t tease.”

Fjord trembles beneath his hands, and Caleb takes a deep breath, letting his focus center on the man in front of him. The weight of Fjord against his shoulder. The warmth of Fjord’s breath against his skin. His fingers itch to pull Fjord back by the hair and watch that beautiful flush color his cheeks and take. The impulse hooks into his chest and twists, and the next moment, he exhales and pushes the feeling aside. This isn’t for him, no matter how selfish and rotten he is deep down. This moment, this headspace, is for Fjord’s benefit. Even if he doesn’t always like this part of himself, for someone who needs to let go, for someone he cares for, he will accept this role wholeheartedly. 

Nosing at the shell of Fjord’s ear, Caleb skims his hands along Fjord’s waist and chuckles. “But you like it when I tease you, _Bärchen._ You like it when I fill you up with so much want you cannot contain it.”

Another moan slips out, Fjord’s grip on Caleb tightening. Caleb stifles his own noise of contentment, satisfied that with a few words and a few touches, he’s already helped ease Fjord into a more comfortable headspace. But when he pulls back to look, he finds Fjord biting at his lower lip, the skin pale from his efforts to keep quiet.

"Careful, _Bärchen_ ," he whispers, trailing a finger along Fjord's lip. "Don't hurt yourself."

Cheeks turning ruddy brown, Fjord sucks in a reedy breath and hangs his head. "We don't have much in the way of privacy here." Nevertheless, he takes Caleb's hips in his hands and rocks against him.

"Frumpkin is outside the door. He will notify me if anyone approaches."

Fjord whines, pulling Caleb tighter to him. "Cay," he pleads.

"Here." He lifts a hand toward Fjord, pressing two fingers to his lips. Fjord looks up at him almost hesitantly before his pupils blow wide. "Something to distract you."

Fjord purrs, low and needy as he parts his lips and sucks Caleb's fingers in. Warm wet suction surrounds him, and Caleb shivers at the sensation. 

"Beautiful, Fjord." 

It takes some doing to untie and push down Fjord’s trousers one-handed, but he manages to remove the last garments and eases Fjord down on the bed before crawling into his lap. The whole time, Fjord moans around his fingers, gently supporting his wrist with one hand, the other fisted in Caleb's shirt. 

Caleb brings his free hand to Fjord's chest and slowly rolls his nipple in an unspoken reward. "All you have to do is feel."

Inhaling shakily, Fjord gapes down at him and nods quickly, humming softly around his fingers. A shiver of desire rolls through him, but Caleb just smiles and finally, _finally_ , takes Fjord firmly in hand. Fjord bucks into his grip, cock slick with precome and burning to the touch, and Caleb loses himself in the slow, measured strokes. He watches with rapt attention, etching every blush and bated breath into his mind. As much as he says this is for Fjord’s benefit—and it is, most certainly—he won’t pretend he gets nothing out of this. Straddling a beautiful man, taking his pleasure in hand and pushing him to new heights. Caleb’s heart beats faster in his chest, his skin and clothes hot and tight around him as he beholds Fjord in all his glory, flushed with arousal and twitching beneath him and suckling at his fingers to silence his moans. For the first time in ages, the incessant tick of time in his head slows to a standstill, and his entire attention focuses on Fjord. 

*~*~*

Head thrown back in bliss, Fjord bucks up into Caleb’s slow, sensuous strokes. He whines around the fingers in his mouth and laves at them needily, hungrily. He’s not sure how long he’s been dancing along the edge of orgasm, but he trusts Caleb to guide him where he needs to go, to take care of him and give him what he needs. He pants, clinging to Caleb’s slender hips, rocking up into the slightest touch. It’s a rare treat, having Caleb’s weight in his lap, his smoky, calming scent filling up his senses, melting into every teasing caress, and Fjord does his best to hold him close and bare his throat and feel.

Caleb chuckles low and soft against his ear, pressing his slick hand to Fjord’s stomach as Fjord twitches and groans, wordlessly begging to be touched again. “Feeling good, _Bärchen_?”

Fjord blinks and finds Caleb gazing up at him, his bright blue eyes dilated with unspoken pleasure, his cheeks flushed, and his lips raw from where he’s nibbled at them. Even though he’s still buttoned up in his tunic and trousers, his desire is clear, and Fjord can only moan his appreciation. He nods around Caleb’s fingers and brings a free hand up to cup the nape of Caleb’s neck, and bless him, Caleb presses back into the touch, his skin warm beneath Fjord’s hand. _Gods, he has no right looking so damn lovely._

“ _Gut_ ,” Caleb says, lightly running his fingers through Fjord’s chest hair, a tease of what he wants. He starts to pull his hand back from Fjord’s lips, an intent look in his eyes. “Can you hold out a little longer for me?”

Whining, Fjord squirms against the sheets, overwhelmed and overcome. Fuck, he wants to let his head fall back against the headboard and swear he’ll be on his best behavior, but his hips move without him, grinding his cock up until he feels the rasp of fabric against his naked skin. Need shivers through him, and his eyes roll back in his head. He lolls his head to the side and gasps, “I— I’ll try, Cay, but—”

Caleb hums pensively for a moment and kisses at Fjord’s throat. “Of course. I know just how to help. You’ve been so good to me.” Distantly, he feels Caleb’s hand leave him, feels Caleb shuffling back and forth and muttering Zemnian under his breath before he says a little louder, “Relax, _Bärchen_ , and feel for me.”

He nods, biting back a whine. Fjord feels the air ripple around him, smells the familiar tang of magic that Caleb pulls from the ether, and hears a few whispered arcane words before Caleb’s fingers press back into his mouth, sticky and tasting sweet and earthy. All at once, he groans, and his mind and body slow, but the sensations surrounding him mount and twist, turning the molten heat inside him into a blinding fire. He whines, arching up as Caleb wraps a hand around his cock. Though his head feels weighed down, pleasure sings in his nerves faster and sharper than he can grasp. He can only cling to Caleb and suck at his fingers and surrender as an orgasm washes over him, leaving him twitching and warm and spent. 

As the magic breaks from his mind, there’s a secondary crash, overstimulation thrumming through him. He pulls Caleb closer, overwhelmed by the warm, wet pressure against his dick but too far gone on endorphins to consider stopping. Fjord whines around Caleb's fingers, and slowly, the ringing in his ears subsides until he realizes he's not the only one panting for breath. He blinks and catches a bleary, blurry vision of Caleb's rosy, lust-pinched face, his hand wrapped around his cock and stroking furiously, chasing his own release. Drawing in a ragged breath, Fjord jerks up against Caleb, adding what he can to the moment even as his limbs turn lazy and lax. He sucks hard around Caleb's fingers, letting his teeth gently scrape against the pads of his fingers, and with a sharp grunt, Caleb jolts against him and spills, dropping forward and panting into the crook of Fjord's neck.

For a few minutes, they sit huddled together, Fjord idly laving at Caleb's fingers as they both catch their breath. Unlike the last few nights, his body feels loose and pleasantly warm, and a gentle haze of exhaustion settles over his mind. He draws back enough to let Caleb's hand slip from his mouth, pressing a kiss to his wrist. 

Above him, Caleb's breath hitches, and not for the first time, he wonders if things could have been different. If he had never lost Vandren and the Tide's Breath, if Caleb had never been trained and broken by the Assembly, if somehow, some way, two weary travelers might still have found each other and made a life together. If two foolish strangers could find happiness together without any other care in the world. He wonders.

But that isn't the world they live in. Instead, Caleb pulls back and gives Fjord a slow, appraising look. "Feeling better?" Caleb asks, his voice rough and quiet and filled with some emotion Fjord is too big a coward to name.

He nods, his eyelids heavy.

Caleb cups his cheek, gently stroking his swollen lips. "Good. We should head below soon. I need to set up the dome for everyone."

He nods again, holding Caleb just a little closer before he sighs and lets him pull away. Lets Caleb draw him up from the bed and out of the captain's quarters and to the little room below deck where the Mighty Nein have laid claim. 

Fjord lays out his bedroll and drifts into a peaceful, dreamless sleep to the sound of arcane words and the rocking of the ship and a steadying, safe presence at his back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Questions, comments, and concrit welcome!


End file.
